Lurg Records
NOTE: it has been requested by Johnny Lurg to transfer the articles of his free albums to the Suzanne Wiki. Even though Nisa and Suzanne were competing activist groups, now they have an alliance to back up this request with. I may be the admin of the Suzanne Wiki, but I can still collaborate with the Nisa movement. --Rodanthe (talk) 20:07, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- Lurg Records is a subsidiary of Nisa Records that deals with Johnny Lurg's distribution of free MP3 albums. Albums released from Lurg Records :See also: List of Lurg Records albums *J. Lurg's Fossils: Dinosaurs, Flintstones, and Other Reptilia and Amphibia (An album themed around music about either reptiles or prehistoric beings) *J. Lurg's Kosher Komedy Klassics (a Jewish comedy album) *J. Lurg's Rock Against Lyor Cohen (Johnny Lurg's response to protesting Warner Music Group which is a diss of Lyor Cohen whom used to be the chairman of WMG. This is also a response to Nisa's YouTube Rejects.) *J. Lurg's Summer of Lurg (Johnny Lurg's response to Nisa's Summer Of Love) *J. Lurg's Lurg-O-Ween (Johnny Lurg's response to HallowNISA 2014) *J. Lurg's Lurgabilly (Johnny Lurg's response to Nisabilly) *J. Lurg's Polka Squirm (a polka album) *J. Lurg's Grand Lurg Opry (Johnny Lurg's response to Nisa's Western Country) *J. Lurg's Grand Lurg Rag (a ragtime EP) *J. Lurg's Jesus Jams (an album of songs about Jesus) *J. Lurg's Trains on 45 (an album of songs about trains) *J. Lurg's Monkie Melodies (an album of songs about monkeys and apes) *J. Lurg's Birthday Band (Johnny Lurg's response to Nisa's Birthday Songs) *J. Lurg's Variety Pack (also known as J. Lurg's Viridian Album) *J. Lurg's Space Jams (an album of songs about outer space and aliens) *J. Lurg's Death Jams (an album of songs about death, ghosts, and the undead) *J. Lurg's John Jams (an album of songs about bathrooms, toilets, and toilet humor) *J. Lurg's Bear Jams (an EP of songs about bears) *J. Lurg's Pirate Squirm (an EP of songs about pirates) *J. Lurg's Farmer Jams (an album of songs about farms, farmers, and farm animals) *J. Lurg's Java Jams (an EP of songs about coffee) *J. Lurg's Marsupial Melodies (an EP of songs about marsupials) *J. Lurg's TV Lurg (an album of songs about and from TV shows) *J. Lurg's Kat N Maus Jams (an album of songs about cats, mice, and rats) *J. Lurg's Doggie Treats (an album of songs about dogs, wolves, and coyotes) *J. Lurg's Baked Goods: Tales from the Pantry (an album of songs about food) *J. Lurg's Car Jams (an album of songs about cars and wheels) *J. Lurg's Psycho Squirm (an album of songs about mental illness) *J. Lurg's Ark (an album of songs about miscellaneous animals) *J. Lurg's Sports Jams (an album of songs about sports) *J. Lurg's Surf Jams (an album of songs about surfing and the ocean) *J. Lurg's Weekend (an album of songs about Friday, Saturday, and Sunday) *J. Lurg's Festivus Pole (an album of holiday songs) *J. Lurg's California (an album of songs about the state of California) *J. Lurg's War Jams (an album of songs about war) See also *Nisa Records *Johnny Lurg *Nunica Internet Social Alliance *Nunica Music Channel *Salvo Underground Zone And Nerd Network Enterprise *Suzanne Records Category:Record labels that distribute free albums Category:Nunica Internet Social Alliance Category:Johnny Lurg Category:Anti-copyfraud